Home
Treehouse TV is a Canadian cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997. Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Each half-hour program typically consists of a 15 to 22 minute TV show, followed by a few minutes of commercials advertising other programs on Treehouse TV, followed by a 5 minute segment such as Toopy and Binoo. Every new year Treehouse TV airs the movie Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure, along with other new TV shows. Treehouse TV's original programming is primarily produced by Nelvana, another Corus Entertainment company, and YTV. Current programming *''Ask Me!'' * The Backyardigans * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Bubble Guppies * Caillou * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Chuggington * Dinopaws * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dora the Explorer * The Fresh Beat Band * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Hey Dugee * Little Charmers * Max and Ruby * Mike the Knight * My Big Big Friend * My Big Big Friend Shorts * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * The Octonauts * Peg + Cat * Peppa Pig * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Sesame Street * Shimmer and Shine * Splash'N Boots * Super Wings * Team Umizoomi * ToddWorld * Toopy and Binoo * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * Trucktown * Wallykazam! * Zack & Quack Former programming * 3rd & Bird * 4 Square * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * Allegra's Window * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * ''Animal Stories * Ants in Your Pants * Archibald the Koala * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure * Babar * ''Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Bali * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beezo's Attic * The Berenstain Bears * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * The Big Comfy Couch * The Bittles * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Boblins * Bobs & LoLo * Bob the Builder * Boohbah * Boo! * The Care Bears * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Chuggington * Corduroy * Crazy Quilt * Deko Boko Friends * Dragon * Elliot Moose * Elmo the Musical * Elmo's World * Farzzle's World * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Funky Valley * Funny Farm * George Shrinks * Global Grover * ''Go, Diego, Go! * Grandpa's Garden * Guess with Jess * Gullah Gullah Island * Henry's Amazing Animals * I Can Do It * In the Night Garden * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's Itsy Bitsy Time! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Jellabies * Kipper the Dog * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Lalaloopsy * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Land Before Time * Land O' Hands * Little Bear * Little Grey Rabbit * Little People * Little Star * Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy and Friends * Manon * Max the Cat * Miffy and Friends * Mighty Machines * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mole Sisters * Mopatop's Shop * My Friend Rabbit * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nini's Treehouse * Noddy * Olivia * Open Sesame * Oswald * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Peter Rabbit * Pinky Dinky Doo * Play with Me Sesame * Pocoyo * Postman Pat * Roary the Racing Car * Roll Play * ''Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Spider! * Spot the Dog * Strawberry Shortcake * Teletubbies * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Timothy Goes to School * Tipi Tales * Toot & Puddle * The Toy Castle * Treetown * Wanna Play? * Waybuloo * Wee 3 * The Wiggles * Wimzie's House * Wonder Pets * The WotWots * Wumpa's World * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zigby * ''Zoboomafoo Treehouse On Demand In 2005, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Treehouse On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Treehouse TV. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a stand-alone premium subscription service. News The new series, Blaze and the Monster Machines is now premiered!